Love Is All It Takes
by Alavon
Summary: Set one year before 'Bath Time'. Fate T. Harleown has to face the most important moment of her life; the birth of her child! R & R


**A/N:** Heh...it's been NINE MONTHS since I updated my AliciaUniverse Ficlets; isn't it funny!? XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own MGLN....DARN MY EXISTANCE! D:

* * *

**Love is all it Takes...**

By:

Alavon

* * *

Journal Entry # **86**

77XX 14

_User: Fate T. Harleown_

_--  
_

_May 16_...I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

It's never easy being a parent, especially if you're about to experience the birth of your first child. I mean, I do have a child, Vivio, who will always be my little girl, but she was adopted; she already knew how to use the bathroom, talk, and feed herself (putting on her clothes on the other hand was a different story). But to have my wife pregnant, with a child created by both our love for each other (and with a combination of science and magic), it...I can't even find the right words to describe it. When she came home that evening months ago, I have never seen such a glowing smile; she was literally radiating in happiness.

"Fate...we're going to have a _baby_." was her simple reply to my questioning gaze. As soon as those words came out of her rosy lips, I just stared. I would tell you what happened next but...I fainted.

Imagine the one you love comes home one day and, after years of trying, says to you, "We're going to have a baby." won't your heart fill with unmeasurable happiness? Okay, and a little bit of nausea and fear but no one ever says that it would be easy? Right?

Months went by and Nanoha's stomach grew; Vivio loved to rub it and it would turn into a kissing contest to see who would show more love to the baby the most. Of course, it always ended in a draw, much to Vivio's dismay and Nanoha's and my amusement. And when I see those slate-blue eyes brimming with happiness..._God, I love her _cross my mind. My love for her and my family only deepened.

Then...that day came.

The day when my child...no..._our_ child came into this world...May 16...it came all too soon for me.

I was working on a case an hour away from Cranagan, so imagine my shock and horror when I heard that Nanoha went into labor. As soon as I heard the news, I gave my notes to my Assistants and made a run for my car but this new Superior Officer stopped me in my tracks. He couldn't let me go because we were doing an on-going investigation and it was against the "Enforcer Code".

I ignored him and headed towards my car, ignoring my Superior Officer's call but luckily, my brother called him right on time and he finally relented.

I violated too many laws of the road to even remember but I do know that I would be in deep trouble if my brother ever decided to punish me but...he would never do that.

At least I hope.

When I made it to the hospital, I began to scream Nanoha's name, even going as far as opening doors which resulted in my being carried out of the Hospital by the Security Guards but then...I heard her.

I heard her calling out for me.

"FATE!"

I fought long and hard against the guards until Shamal came out and saved me from their clutches. She led me to the room and said to me that Nanoha is already fully dilated; she can begin to push. It seems that my _princess_ was experiencing contractions for almost an entire day; now I know why she wanted to be alone.

Some _husband_ I was...

As soon as I entered the room, I thought I was about to shit my pants.

Nanoha was screaming bloody murder with her back arched in pain while crushing Arfs poor hands; I guess it was a good thing that I asked Arf to keep an eye on Nanoha just in case she went into labor while I wasn't home.

But I have a feeling Arf won't be doing any favors for me after this.

I ran as fast as I could and as soon as I was at her side, I brushed a few strands of wet hair from her sweaty face (I stood clear away from her hand) and said soothingly, "I'm here, Nanoha, I'm-"

I didn't even get to finish; Nanoha, my wife, my _beloved_ wife, punched me right in the face.

Love hurts.

"Okay, -"

As soon as those words were said by the Doctor, Nanoha, while breathing very heavily, glared at him with so much venom and that the poor guy gave up his position as the head Doctor. He pushed Shamal in front of Nanoha's legs and ran right out of the room.

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" roared Nanoha, once again arching her back. "THIS WOMEN MADE ME PREGNANT!"

Actually, a little bit of magic and technology helped...

"Nanoha, calm down-"

"Don't you tell me to-OW!"

She then began to breath heavier, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan..." croaked Nanoha, slumping right back down on the hospital bed. "It just...hurts..."

I shook my head, stroking her wet cheeks.

"It's fine baby, it's fine..."

Shamal cough to catch our attention and I looked up to see her. "Okay, Nanoha. Are you ready to push again?"

Nanoha nodded, weakly.

"Okay, then...PUSH!"

Nanoha did what she was told, pushing herself up, her face turning red.

"1...2....3-Nanoha don't stop pushing until I count to ten!"

Nanoha gasped slightly at being caught and pushed harder.

"4....5....6-Fate grab her right leg and pull it a little bit towards her face?"

I nodded and grabbed Nanoha's trembling leg, saying soothing words to her to calm her down.

"...7....8....9....10! Okay, stop," said Shamal, and Nanoha ceased from pushing, collapsing on her back while breathing heavily.

Six hours would pass like this, Nanoha screaming out in pain with a few curse words here (Arf was knocked out unconscious from a punch...) but at exactly 11:53 PM, Shamal finally announced what both Nanoha and I have been waiting for.

"I see a head!"

I was overjoyed! I kissed Nanoha's sweaty forehead and whispered to her excitedly, "Did you hear that, Nanoha!? Our baby is almost here!"

Shamal chuckled and said, "And I see a bit of blonde hair, too!"

And I kissed her once again, Nanoha laughing weakly.

"Nanoha, you're almost done! PUSH!"

On exactly 12:00 AM, May 16, our baby was born; a day that will never be forgotten.

"And...it's a GIRL!!" announced Shamal, holding up a squirming, wrinkly and bloody baby, it's cries echoing loudly in the delivery room.

Nanoha fell back on her baby, laughing happily at out new addition to our family. She rested her head on my shoulder and she began to cry and I joined her in our moment of joy.

"Fate, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" asked Shamal, placing our daughter on Nanoha's abdomen. I licked my lips and looked at Nanoha who smiled gently at me before nodding. I took the scissors from Shamal and, very carefully at the spot where Shamal indicated, I cut our baby's cord. As soon as she was freed, our daughter was taken to be cleaned and weighted and all the while, I had told Bardiche to take some pictures.

I don't want to be killed by both our families.

"All right, time to hand you off to mommy," cooed Shamal, cradling a now silent baby in her arms. She walked towards Nanoha and handed her our daughter who took her without hesitation.

Cradling our daughter carefully, Nanoha cooed, "Hey there, sweetheart..."

I placed an arm around Nanoha's shoulders and looked down at our beautiful baby girl, tears still streaming down my face; she had the pudgiest cheeks I have ever seen and thick, blond curls were sticking out from underneath the pink hat. Nanoha smiled down at our daughter and kissed her tiny forehead. Our baby girl wriggled slightly in Nanoha's arms before cuddling next to Nanoha's bosom, yawing slightly before closing her eyes to go to sleep. I touched one of her hands and marveled at how small it was, still not believing that Nanoha and I had created this human being almost nine months ago. Then, her hand opened and wrapped itself around my index finger; I couldn't believe the strength she was giving.

"I love you..." I whispered lovingly at Nanoha's ear and I caught her lips with mine.

"What are we going to name her?" I said, breaking the kiss to look down at our daughter.

Nanoha smiled at me and replied, "I know the perfect name..."

"What is it?"

"..._Alicia_."

--

Journal Entry # **86 **

77XX 14

_User: Fate T. Harleown_

_[**END**]_

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't updated my AliciaUniverse ficlets in a looooong time! ^_^; This fic is dedicated to Aunt who just gave birth to a baby boy not too long ago. :)

**Timeline for my AliciaUniverse ficlets:**

Mother:

_Erio has a problem and he can't find a way out of it. Will talking to Fate clear everything or will it bring him down even more? __Set before 'Nanoha's Peach Pie'..._

Nanoha's Peach Pie: 

_Everything seemed to be going well for Fate. She married the love of her life, has a beautiful daughter and another one on the way. What could ruin her perfect mood? Nanoha's sudden food cravings! Set eleven years before MemorieS..._

Love is all it Takes...

Bath Time:

_Random family fluff. Set one year after 'Nanoha's Pie'... _

Nanohs-Mama's Worst Fear: _Coming soon..._

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha MemorieS:

_Having just received her S Mage rank, Vivio Takamachi hopes to go on missions that would rival that of her mother, Nanoha. But little does she know that her mothers' past battles would come to haunt her...whether she...and Fate...wants it or not. [**Discontinued for the time-being...**]_

**A/N**: Thank you for reading my AliciaUnviverse ficlets! I'll do more when I need a break from writing '**Animal Instincts**' and '**My Guardian Angel**'.

Here is a sneak peek to some works-in-progress that I'll be doing some time in the future:

**Baby, I Love You... **[Nanoha and Fate has to deal with having a baby...while tackling school and work! Will be posted once a month...]

**Two Lives, One Love** [Fate is cloned to help her ill sister; that was her sole purpose and she never once questioned it but she when meets Nanoha Takamachi, she now begins to see that there is more to her life than what she believed before...]

**Please! Arrest Me **[Subaru joins S.W.A.T. And meets the famous sharpshooter, Teana Lanstar...]

I will set up a poll so choose the fic you want me to write after I'm done writing '**Animal Instincts**' (Another 6-8 chapters to go... ^_^;).


End file.
